1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cellular phones and, more particularly, to a cellular phone casing for providing users with an easy and convenient means of water-proofing and keeping their cellular phones safe and dry.
2. Prior Art
The International Telecommunication Union estimates that mobile cellular subscriptions worldwide would reach approximately 4.6 billion by the end of 2009. Mobile phones have gained increased importance in the sector of Information and communication technologies for development in the 2000s and have effectively started to reach the bottom of the economic pyramid. Literally speaking, everyone from teenagers to retirees has a cell phone today. Typically, cell phones are used for a variety of purposes, including keeping in touch with family members, conducting business, and having access to a telephone in the event of an emergency. Some individuals keep multiple cell phones in some cases for legitimate reasons such as having one phone for business and another for personal use, though a second cell phone may also be used to covertly conduct an affair or illicit business transaction.
Cell phones are practically maintenance free whereby the only “maintenance” required is a change of battery. These cell phones are usually carried in the pocket of a male user or in the handbags of a female user respectively. Many cell phones are lost when they fall out of these unsecured enclosures. They may be recovered by the owners if they happened to land on a floor or a visible location. But in instances where they are to drop onto a wet surface or into water, they may be damaged for ever. In this respect, more cellular phones are damaged by water than any other way. In spite of this, most cell phone casings are not water or at least somewhat water proof like most all watches are.
Accordingly, a need remains for an apparatus in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a cellular phone casing that is convenient and easy to use, is durable yet lightweight in design, is versatile in its applications, and provides an easy and convenient means of water-proofing and keeping cellular phones safe and dry.